GATHERING OF FOLLOWERS
GATHERING OF FOLLOWERS 'is a group recently documented by Flamingo, but other than that not much is known about it. Description ''"WELCOME OTHER! DO NOT BE FRIGHTENED OF ME. WITH YOUR BELIEF IN ME, I SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM ALL EVIL. YOU ARE WELCOME TO COME TO MY CASTLE WHEN I AM THERE. THOSE WHO TRY TO DESTROY US SHALL FALL TO THEIR KNEES. FEEL FREE TO SPEAK WITH ME OR A WATCHER IF YOU ARE IN NEED OF ANYTHING! LISTEN AND DO AS I, THE WATCHERS AND MY CHILDREN SAY! THOSE WHO DO NOT LISTEN SHALL BE SHUNNED!" - Group Description The Gathering of Followers is relatively self-explanatory. It is an organization composed of followers, servants, close allies and family members of the Lord. The Lord refers to this gathering as his "Kingdom". History The group was made around late 2018, and continues to be active. Ranks '''Low Ranks: FOLLOWER This default rank is given upon joining the group. ALLY (24 Members) Given to allies of Castle and those who are affiliated in some way. Medium Ranks: MAID Those who make sure the Castle is nice and spotless. DIVINE_LUCI, Excaqe, CrybabyTears5, and avacadobutter JESTER (8 Members) What is a Castle without a Jester? Entertaining guests and residents alike. Varuva, Flamingo, and McWaffle4Realz. '''WATCHER IN TRAINING (25 Members) This rank is given to the people who are training to become a Watcher. '''High Ranks: PEACEKEEPERS '' Effectively the Castle's police force, keeping the peace and making sure the populace is in check. UNR3ALISTIC, F1ashing, CRY_BVNNY, and JamieReallyLovesYou ''WATCHERS ''(5 Members)' Those that protect the Castle, usually posted near high traffic areas. Danielacrossbow, PartChevalier, and KING_MONR0E are in this rank. ''PERSONAL WATCHER ''(5 Members)' Watchers who have proven their dedication and skill that are tasked to protect a select HR. Sin_Fruit, ProdigyScript, DenzelRogers, and JustADarkFigure are in this rank. ''HEAD PRIEST RightScript HEAD JESTER This rank is currently only given to Kites_Calamity, who is the head of the Jester. HEAD OF WATCHERS Those in charge of training Watchers and keeping them in check. Verleus. SECOND IN COMMAND Lord's right hand, Zkid52. CHILD Children of the Lord are individuals who have been personally adopted into the Lord's family. This includes; LordSilverius and PlagueSiege. LORD The Lord himself, HeWhoShoudNotBNamed, leader of the group. Games THE CASTLE Groups GATHERING OF FOLLOWERS Store The store includes the following clothing: WATCHER TOP UNIFORM (50 Robux), Feed Stanley (2 Robux), Feed Gilbert (2 Robux), Verleus‘ Mark (8 Robux), Silverius’ Mark (8 Robux), Plague’s Mark (8 Robux), Light Marking Necklace (15 Robux), Dark Marking Necklace (15 Robux), Lord’s Mark (8 Robux), Zorn’s Mark (8 Robux), Pulsating Mark Of The Void (100 Robux), Mark Of The Void (50 Robux), Faint Mark Of The Void (25 Robux), SMILE (75 Robux), I’m a follower <3 (20 Robux), Become God (7,777 Robux), Perish (100 Robux), and Appreciation (100 Robux) Affiliates GATHERING OF FOLLOWERS is affiliated with The Selvin Family, Proclaimers Of Tragedy, The Hall Of Watchers, The Kirche Family, The Operators Union, and Mythsman. Trivia * Monectric has protanopia (red-green colorblindness) and he seriously hates milk. * Baileyanddad is a certified FBI Agent. * Kites_Calamity is also a developer with the Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service. * Lord is 8 feet tall in-game. * RatKingJones was once a child within the group. * Excaqe can quickly turn their mood from good to bad if there are too many annoying questions asked. * UNR3ALISTIC is a singer in a small rock band. * The sheer increase of popularity in the group prompted an additional Head of Watchers to be added alongside Verleus, this person being none other than ProdigyScript. *DezTheTigerGirl is a confirmed succubus *HollowSouls is part of the vibe-check squad. *Devi_Dukes12 is an avid Star Wars Fan, and their favorite movie is Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith. *F1ashing is an ex sound-cloud rapper that has made over 1k. Category:Group Category:Myth Groups Category:Surreal Group Category:Upcoming Myths Category:Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Flamingo Category:Active Myths